dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucius Dread
Asptias's Rival and the most mysterious Devil in the Underworld, Lucius Dread is the only person to be able to counter Asptia and her Peerage completely. Appearance Before creating his imposing helmet, Lucius Dread was a tall, well built young man with bright yellow eyes and black hair. He wore a torn, black clothing, worn out hood with cape, thick boots and finger-less gloves. As he continued to grow, Lucius would change out his gloves to protective gloves and would forge his helmet that he still wears to this day. In his day to day working career in the human world, Lucius forgoes the tattered clothing and hood, instead wearing his helmet, a sharp looking business suit and white gloves. Personality Lucius is a cunning, intelligent and stead fast devil that has proven his worth in both the human world and the Underworld. The young Lord is also a genius as he constructed his own personal weapon of choice at the young age of 6 from seeing the Star Wars movies. Besides this, Lucius is not one to talk openly about himself, rarely does he even show emotion to anyone at all. The few times his emotions have show is when he is sent into a short lived temper that results in the loss of anything within his blades reach that is not living. When not angered, Lucius can be seen working in his private workshop, talking to his business aid, training his families militia and/or his peerage. He is quite the devious rival to Asptia as he is her opposite in many ways, while Asptia is outgoing, flirty and happy, Lucius is quiet, keeps to himself and holds back his emotions. Lucius does find humor in scaring the ever living daylights out of people with his appearance when they come to visit him for business, social calls or other matters. While Lucius finds it hilarious, others do not share his same sense of humor. However, Lucius is not all solitary as he is quite the businessman in both the Underworld and the Human world. As the creator of the business Dread Inc. (which deals in material shipment, weapon manufacturing and Security monitoring in the Human World and Mineral transportation, Security Financing and Bank managing for the Underworld), Lucius has made quite a profit from both worlds as his company has been the main reason that Evil Piece minerals are able to be shipped to and from where the minerals are found. Lucius is also the manager of the Kuoh Academy budget and the school's financing agent, holds a major portion of the shares in the local restaurants and business's stocks and runs the Kuoh City Bank himself to keep the town stable, as the Dreads have a business arrangement with the Gremory's to keep the town running smoothly while the Gremory's keep it as their territory. This attitude towards business has lead to Lucius to expand out of Japan and into the larger world, as he has many good stocks and shares on the open market, a few healthy shares with Walmart and pays for tuition in a few colleges in the U.S.A., namely ISU, BYU, USU and MSU for a select few devils of the Underworld and Human World. Powers and Abilities * Telekinesis: The main ability of the Dread family, Lucius is able to manipulate the world around him with his mind. This allows him to easily freeze Magic attacks in midair, hold a person in place among other uses. * Telepathy: The power to read and mess with ones mind, though Lucius has used this to torture several enemy's in the past. * Immense Demonic Power: Like many Satan Class Devils, Lucius is extremely powerful with Demonic Energy. He mostly uses his to enhance his telekinetic and telepathic abilities and himself. * Extremely Intelligent: Lucius's intelligence is on par or beyond that of Azazel's own, however, this intelligence is not put into "Trivial matters" as Lucius calls it like government matters, what sacred gear is what and so forth. * Inventor: Having built his weapon of choice himself as well as several other devices, Lucius is quite the inventor but not to the extent of others, as he mostly stays within his own boundaries. * Minor Electrolysis: Lucius is able to control his body's own self-produced electricity and use it in combat. * Master Swordsman: Lucius is quite the swordsman, as his weapon is much more deadly than any other tool in his abilities and can cut his own arm off if wielded incorrectly. * Reasonable Tactician: While not a battle planner, Lucius plans his 2nd, 3rd and 4th steps so he is ready to change at a moments notice. Equipment Custom built Crossguard Sword: His first creation, Lucius's sword is a dangerous weapon as it's three blades are made out of the Power of Destruction. By crystallizing his PoD, Lucius was able to use the crystal and create his blades fiery, unnatural look. Due to its highly destructive nature, Lucius has spent years practicing and refining his technique with this weapon until it has become second nature to him. Quotes Themes Trivia * Lucius Dread's appearance is based on Kylo Ren from the Star Wars Universe. * Lucius, while not an avid fan, likes watching American Football when he is on a break. * Lucius is allied with the Bael Pillar (through Lucius's Mother), Gremory Pillar (via Business Contracts), Lord Beelzebub (Evil Piece Mineral Transportation and Security Contract), the Astrimous Clan (Family Connections from the past on Lucius's Father's side) and multiple minor and extra Devil Clans. * It is said that Lucius cut down a platoon of High Class Angels all by himself to get his first peerage piece, though Lucius has stated that was untrue. He only handled a squad of high class Exorcists and 4 High Class Angels to get his Queen piece, Purity. Category:Gojira126 Category:Astrimousverse Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Under Construction